


Magic

by Silvermoon510



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoon510/pseuds/Silvermoon510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz comes home from a hard day of work and finds quite the humorous scene. It's a good thing that Baz didn't fall in love with Simon's singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first fanfiction ever! I'm sorry if this is really bad! I don't own any of these characters. This is just a short, little one-shot to test out my abilities.

Baz was in a foul mood when he walked through the door of the flat that Simon and him shared. The day had been absolutely awful. All he wanted to do was go lay down on his bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. He felt like he deserved that much at least, it took everything in him not to drain the blood of those hellions at Watford. Why has he chosen to even teach the first years?

The dark-haired vampire decided to just forget about the day in favor of being with Simon. He took his shoes off and placed them on the mat by the door then proceeded to take off his jacket, that's when he heard the music and a noise that sounded like a cross between a dying cat and a tortured whale.

“I’ve got the magic in me! Every time I touch that track it turns into gold.”

Baz couldn't keep the small smirk from his lips as he realized that the awful voice belonged to Simon. He finished taking off his jacket, making his way to the source of the music.

It was the kitchen.

Simon was doing dishes, but he seemed to have gotten distracted. He was currently singing into a spoon while wiggling his hips, doing what appeared to be a moon walk.

“When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me.”

“Do they now, Snow?”Baz suddenly spoke up from his spot in the doorway where he was leaning against the frame of the doorway. He was clearly trying now to burst out laughing from the scene.

Simon jumped when Baz spoke and fumbled with his iPod, trying to shut off the music.”B-Baz! Don't scare me like that, you bloody idiot!”He snapped, his face was red.

Baz rolled his eyes and walked over to Simon, pecking his cheek as an arm snaked around his waist.”The girls better not come snapping at you. As I clearly recall, you are mine Snow.”He teased.

“Shut up!”Simon mumbled as he pressed his lips against Baz’s. He loved the way their lips seem to fit perfectly together.

Baz kissed him back and pulled away.”Now, that was magic.”He said with a grin, causing Simon to simply roll his eyes.

“I love you, Simon.”

“Love you too, Baz.”

The end.


End file.
